Brittany
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Point de vue de Brittany sur ses relations...


Brittany avait eu son premier rapport à 14 ans. Il s'appelait Brian, et il était depuis la maternelle son meilleur ami . Elle n'avait pourtant pas remarquer de changement chez lui, jusqu'à se qu'un jour, il l'emmène voir un film un vendredi soir. Elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Brian avait posé sa main sur sa hanche, ni pourquoi il remontait lentement vers le haut de sa cuisse. Elle lui avait jeter un regard interrogateur, mais le garçon avait juste rougi et avait continuer sa progression. Brittany avait senti la main de son meilleur ami entre ses cuisses, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Après tout, il ne lui faisait pas mal. Ses doigts avaient caressés la culotte de la jeune fille, et elle l'avait laissé faire. En rentrant ce soir- là, il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre, et s'était mis à lui retirer ses vêtements. Et Brittany avait accepté que Brian lui enlève sa virginité ce soir- là. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle s'était senti lorsque le membre dur du garçon l'avait pénétré maladroitement. Elle avait sursauté sous la soudaine douleur que cela lui causait, mais n'avait rien laissé paraître. Parce que Brian avait l'air d'aimer ça, et que de voir son meilleur ami heureux la rendait heureuse aussi. Il avait commencé àfaire des mouvements en elle, et Brittany ressentaient de petites décharges à chacune de ses coups. Et puis il s'était tout à coup tendu, et la jeune adolescente avait senti quelque chose de chaud se répandre en elle. Elle n'avait rien dit, et avait laissé son meilleur ami s'écrouler sur le lit et s'endormir rapidement. Elle était restée éveillée un long moment, se demandant si le garçon était content de l'avoir fait. Elle, elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas ressenti grand chose. Mais peut-être était -ce parce que c'était la première fois pour luiaussi ? Sinon, elle aurait dû éprouver du plaisir elle lendemain, en se réveillant, Brittany se retrouva seule dans son grand lit. Elle partit au collège, se demanda pourquoi Brian ne l'avait pas réveillé et était parti. Arrivée devant la salle de classe, elle avait vu son ami entouré d'autres garçons de sa classe. Ils chuchotaient et ricanaient. Elle avait demandé à Brian pourquoi il était parti, et celui- ci l'avait poussé et avait rigolé. Brittany n'avait pas comprit pourquoi les autres garçons la raillaient eux aussi. Et puis son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il s'était servi d'elle, qu'il avait eu se qu'il voulait. La blonde avait eu mal. Elle le croyais être son ami, alors pourquoi l'avait-il utilisé ? Le restant de l'année, elle dû subir les pires insultes, et même l'intervention des professeurs et des parents ne purent rien y faire. Mais Brittany avait vite oublié et ne se préoccupait pas de se les autres disaient à son compte. Il lui restait ses chats comme amis, ils lui suffisait amplement.

L'année suivante, elle s'était retrouvée au lycée Mc Kinsley. Aucun de ses anciens camarades ne s'étaient inscrit ici. D'une certaine manière elle en était contente. Elle en avait eu un peu marre des chewing-gum dans les cheveux à chaque heure de cours. Dès le premier jour elle s'était inscrite chez les cheerleaders. le bout d'essai avait été concluant et une dame toute ridée à l'air sévère lui avait donné son uniforme. Il était beau, et Brittany se souvenait encore du moment où elle avait fait sa première apparition au lycée, habillée de ce costume. Tout à coup les gens l'avait regardé avec admiration, et rapidement des filles de sa classe s'étaient mise à lui parler. la blonde ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde lui demandait l'adresse de son coiffeur. Etait- il connu sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Et puis elle avait eu sa première réunion des cheerleaders. C'est à ce moment - là qu'elle avait rencontré Santana et Quinn. Brittany ,après avoir assisté à une répétition,avait décidé de toujours suivre Quinn. Parce que Quinn, elle était belle, indépendante, et savait jouer de sa popularité. Elle pourrait apprendre beaucoup d'elle, de plus elle était sa capitaine, elle se devait donc de toujours être à ses côtés. Et puis il y avait eu Santana.

Brittany l'avait tout de suite remarqué avec sa présence écrasante et son regard méprisant. Elle était belle, d'une beauté farouche et fière, et sa peau et son regard sombre lui donnait un air sauvage qui impressionnait la blonde. Elle avait remarqué les regards de peur des autres cheerleaders lorsqu'elle marchait dans le couloir , de même qu'elle avait vu tout les garçons du lycée se figer lorsqu'elle secouait ses cheveux noirs avec une démarche altière. Oui, Brittany avait tout de suite voulu se rapprocher d'elle, parce qu'elle était son exact opposé. Alors, lorsque la brune l'avait accosté à la fin de la séance avec un sourire doux en la félicitant sur son enchaînement , Brittany avait décidé qu'elles seraient désormais meilleures amies. Bien sûr, le comportement de la Latina à son égard l'avait surprise. Pourquoi cette fille si sûre d'elle et cassante s'intéressait à une fille banale comme elle ? Elle lui avait posé la question une fois, et Santana lui avait seulement souri et lui avait prit le bras en disant qu'elle n'en savait strictement rien. La blonde avait ressenti de la joie ce jour- là, parce qu'elle avait réussit à toucher le coeur de Santana, alors que plusieurs autres avant elle n'avaient pas réussit. Bien vite, elle et Santana avait formé le nouveau duo des filles sexy de l'école à l'école, et Brittany avait commencée à apprécier sa nouvelle vie de cheerlearder populaire. Et bientôt des garçons était venus vers elle, lui offrant toutes sortes de choses, des chocolats aux tours en moto. Brittany savaient très bien pourquoi ils faisaient ça, et elle en profitait. Coucher ne voulait rien dire pour elle. Elle profitait, simplement. Des dizaines de garçons étaient déjà passés dans son lit, et à chaque fois, elle les laissaient faire se qu'ils voulaient, parce qu'elle ne ressentait quasiment rien.

Un jour, en sortant du lycée, Brittany s'était retrouvé face à Brian. Ca lui avait fait un choc, parce qu'il avait grandit en quelques mois, et aussi parce que les souvenirs de son collège avait remontés à la surface dès que leur regard s'était croisé. Elle était avec Santana lorsque c'était arrivée, et la Latina lui avait demander pourquoi elle semblait choquée et pourquoi elle n'avançait plus. Le garçon s'était approché d'elles et avait sourie sarcastiquement à Brittany en lui disant qu'il savait sa réputation dans ce lycée grâce à un de ses amis dans sa classe, et qu'elle était devenue la pute de Mc Kinsley. Ses mots durs avaient touchés Brittany plus qu'elle ne le voulait et elle avait versée quelques larmes. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de Santana lorsque celle- ci l'avait vu pleuré. La Latina avait empoté soudainement les cheveux de Brian et lui avait donné un grand coup de genoux dans ses parités intimes, sous le regard surpris de Brittany qui continuait à pleurer doucement. Le regard de haine que jeta Santana à Brian avait fait froid dans le dos à la blonde. Tout de suite après elle avait senti la main de la brune empoignée la sienne fermement tandis qu'elle l'éloignait du jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui -même. Santana n'avait pas dit un mot tout le trajet qui la menait vers chez elle, tenant toujours la main de Brittany dans la sienne. La blonde se souvenait de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Puis, arrivées dans la chambre de son amie, Brittany fondit en larmes. Longtemps, elle avait passé sous silence les remarques et moqueries de ses années collège, et elle avait pensé que tout ça ne la touchait pas. Elle avait tout faux apparemment. Doucement, Santana l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait bercé comme une maman le faisait avec son enfant lorsque celui - ci était triste. Brittany savait depuis ce moment qu'elle ferait toujours confiance à sa meilleure amie, et qu'elle ferait tout pour lui rendre la pareil un jour. L'année avait avancée, et la blonde ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche avec quelqu'un que comme elle l'était avec Santana. Leur lien se renforçait au fur et à mesure, et elles passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Brittany aimait voir Santana devenir calme et tendre avec elle après les cours. Elle se retrouvaient soit chez l'une soit chez l'autre, se commandaient des pizzas, et regardaient un film. Tout ces moments étaient pour la jeune fille les plus précieux de sa journée.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'elles étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre sous la couette de Santana, la main de la Latina s'était doucement posée sur sa cuisse. Brittany avait sursauter légèrement, et avait plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie. La paume de sa main brûlait la peau de Brittany, qui avait pour la première fois frissonner sous le contact de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi s'était Santana qui lui faisait cette effet- là. Parce que Santana était une fille, et que normalement elle devrait ressentir ça avec un garçon. Mais ses pensées s'étaient vite envolées lorsque les lèvres chaudes et douces de la brune s'étaient posées timidement sur les siennes. Brittany avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre se qu'il se passait. Finalement, elle avait tout simplement fermée les paupières et s'était laissée aller dans les bras de Santana. Cette nuit- là, Brittany avait frissonné lorsque la bouche de Santana s'était posée sur sa gorge. Elle avait gémit lorsque les mains de la brune avaient caressés tendrement ses seins. Elle s'était arquée lorsque Santana avait glissé doucement ses lèvres entre ses cuisses….Et tout ça pour la première fois de sa vie… Le lendemain, en s'éveillant, Brittany avait été prise de panique. Aucun garçon n'étaient restés auparavant au matin . Mais elle avait soupiré de soulagement en sentant le corps nu de la brune contre elle. Elle était restée longtemps à l'observer, là, dans son lit, le visage serein sous les rayons du soleil. Santana était belle… Et elle avait la chance de l'avoir près d'elle .

Ses aventures d'un soir avec les lycéens s'étaient faites toujours aussi fréquentes. Brittany avait profité pleinement de sa notoriété et n'hésitait plus maintenant à imiter Santana lorsqu'un garçon lui montrait de l'intérêt. fesses en arrière, sourire prédateur, sucette à la bouche. Brittany avait tout se qu'elle voulait , et partageait tout avec sa meilleure amie. Même les garçons. Un jour, Santana l'avait appelez, et lui avait donner rendez- vous chez elle. En arrivant, la blonde s'était retrouvée en face de Puck ,la brute du lycée, et parallèlement copain de Santana. La brune avait poussé Puck et avait fait un câlin à la blonde avant de la prendre par la main et de la mener vers la salon. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Elle l'avait mis au courant du fantasme de Puck sur elle et la blonde, et lui avait demandé si ça la dérangeait. Brittany n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient, et avait commencé à retirer ses vêtements. Santana s'était maintenue dans son dos, et lui avait embrassé le cou tandis que Puck s'était avancé avec un sourire pervers. Il lui avait caressé les flanc, parcourant tout son corps avec lenteur. Mais Brittany se concentrait d'avantage sur les frissons que lui procurait sa meilleure amie, que léchait sa jugulaire sensible. Et alors que Puck tirait sur sa ceinture, Santana avait éclaté de rire et avait pris Brittany par la main avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Puck hébété dans le salon. La brune avait verrouillée la porte et avait pouffé en entendant le garçon crier furieusement derrière la porte. Brittany n'avait rien comprit, mais lorsque Santana s' était avancée doucement vers elle en ignorant les appels de Puck et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, elle s'était détendue visiblement. La Latina lui avait murmuré qu'elle ne la laisserait à personne tant qu'elle serait là, et elle l'avait poussé sur son lit en riant. Brittany avait par la suite coucher une fois avec Puck, mais sans que son amie soit au courant.

Elle était par la suite entrées au Glee Club. Se ne fut pas facile au début, car tout les autre se méfiaient d'elles. mais avec le temps Brittany se senti comme chez elle. Les adolescents étaient chaleureux, et le prof adorait son métier. Et puis Quinn et Santana étaient encore avec elle. Brittany était heureuse et comblée. C'est au cour de la seconde année de lycée que sa vie prit un nouveau tournant.

Il y avait eu cette compétition en duo. Et le refus de Santana. Brittany ne se souvenait pas de s'être senti aussi abandonner et en colère. Elle avait voulu se venger en sortant avec Artie, le garçon en fauteuil à roulettes du Glee Club. Le truc, s'est qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de se mettre à l'apprécier. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté, elle avait eu mal. Et Santana l'avait retrouvée au Breakstix, en train de manger seule son plats de spaghettis. Elle lui avait prit la main, et l'avait ramené chez elle. Brittany était encore en colère contre elle, mais les excuses chuchotées au creux de son oreille alors que Santana l'enlaçait sous le perron avait eu raison d'elle. Elle s'était accrochée à elle et l'avait amené dans sa chambre, avant de verrouiller la porte et de la pousser sur le lit. Brittany avait fait l'amour avec elle pour noyer son chagrin, et elle avait bien vu dans le regard de Santana pendant qu'elle l'embrassait qu' elle aussi, elle le savait. Brittany aurait dû à l'époque capter dans ce regard la peine qui s'y reflétait….

La blonde s'était par la suite mise en couple avec Artie . Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il était le seul garçon à être gentil et attentionné avec elle, à ne pas la traiter comme une débile, comme le faisait les autres. Le temps passé avec lui remplissait Brittany de joie. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à Santana qu'elle sortait avec lui ,elle avait craint pendant un instant que celle- ci se mette en colère. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais lorsque la brune lui avait dit avec un sourire que c'était bien, le coeur de la blonde lui avait fait mal. Elle n'avait pas comprit , et ne s'était pas plus posé de questions. Elle avait vécu sa vie au jour le jour, sortant avec Artie, ayant de plus en plus d'affection pour lui. Alors, quand elle demanda à Santana si elles devaient arrêtées de coucher ensemble parce qu'elle était avec Artie, le regard paniquée de la Latina l'avait étonné. Mais la brune avait rajouté précipitamment que s'amuser avec elle n'était pas tromper. De plus Santana lui avait dit que coucher avec une fille et un garçon était différent. elle ne savait pas, puisque la seule fille avec qui elle couchait était elle, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Elle était plus intelligente qu' elle .

Mais Malgré le fait q'elle aimait sincèrement Artie, Brittany ne retrouvait pas avec lui se qu'elle ressentait lorsque Santana la touchait. Pourtant, si elle l'aimait, si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ,elle devrait pouvoir jouir avec lui ! Elle devrait crier et gémir comme elle le faisait avec Santana. Mais rien. Elle se contentait de regarder Artie au- dessus d'elle à chaque fois qu'ils le faisait.

Et un jour, Brittany avait posé la question qui avait tout foutu en l'air. Parce qu'un jour, elle avait hésité sur la manière de décrire sa relation avec Santana. Qui étaient-elles ? Des amies ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. De plus, elle avait la désagréable sensation que se qu'elles faisaient n'était pas bien…. Elle en avait donc parler avec la concernée. Le fait que Santana lui dise qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour ceux avec laquelle elle couchait lui avait tordu étrangement l'estomac. Elle avait insisté. Elle voulait connaître les sentiments de Santana à son égard. Elles avaient demandés conseille à Mrs . Holliday, une prof remplaçante .Brittany n'avait pas bien comprit la manoeuvre lorsqu'elles s'étaient toutes les trois assises au centre d'un centre, mais peu importait. Par la suite ,elles avaient chantés **Landslide**. Et Brittany avait vu Santana pleuré. Pour la première fois, devant tout le monde, son masque s'était brisé, et cela avait bouleversé la blonde qui l'avait serrer très fort dans ses bras, tentant de mettre dans cette étreinte le maximum de ses sentiments pour elle. L'après- midi même, Santana lui faisait une déclaration. La blonde n'avait pas su comment réagir. Elle aimait Santana, mais aussi Artie. Elle lui avait dit, mais la brune avait pris un regard désespérée et l'avait poussé avant de s'enfuir en courant. Brittany était resté figée près de son casier, et avait senti son coeur se briser en morceau.

Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir. Et pourtant elle devait choisir, parce que c'était se que lui demandait sa meilleure amie. Tout était devenu tellement compliqué depuis cette fameuse question. Brittany avait regretté de l'avoir posé, car maintenant elle faisait souffrir inutilement Santana. Elles ne se voyaient plus après les cours, n'allaient plus l'une chez l'autre, et Brittany restait seule le soir dans sa chambre, les genoux repliés contre son menton, les yeux dans le vide. Et un soir, la sonnette de chez elle avait retentit. Elle s'était précipitée , le coeur battant, mais sa joie s'était éteinte en reconnaissant Artie, un bouquet à la main. Elle avait tellement espérée que se soit Santana…. Et pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit un peu plus tard, Brittany sentait que ses larmes menaçaient à tout moment de couler. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait ,et avait fait l'amour avec Artie, mais le coeur n'y était plus. Il était à quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, dans une chambre d'adolescente, près d' une fille brune qui pleurait à chaudes larmes….

Elle et Artie avait rompu quelque temps plus tard, et Brittany voulait maintenant se mettre avec Santana. Mais celle- ci ne voulait pas tout de suite, de peur des ragots. Mais elle se fit de nouveau rejeté par la brune en interview. Brittany avait pensé à ce moment- là que plus rien ne pouvait faire plus mal de voir la personne que l'on aime le plus s'éloigner de soi. Elle avait laissé pourtant courir, car elle était Brittany ,et que ses chats étaient encore là pour la consoler, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Brian. Le temps avait passé, et sa relation avec Santana était revenue lentement à la normale. Mais elles n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Plus de câlins, plus de petits doigts serrés dans les couloirs, plus de regards complices, plus de nuits passées ensembles…. Le coeur de Brittany avait saignés pendant encore longtemps,puis les Nationales étaient enfin arrivées. Pendant quelques jours, elle avait oublié ses problèmes. Mais l'annonce de leur défaite l'avait replongé dans une tristesse sans nom. Alors lorsque 'elle avait vu Santana près de son casier, la mine sombre, elle avait un peu hésité avant de la rejoindre. Elle cacha sa peine et l'aborda avec un sourire. La conversation avait tournée autour de Mike, de Tina, puis soudain Santana avec évoqué leur relation. Brittany avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Plus que n' importe qui dans ce monde. Mais elle savait bien que le temps où elles auraient pu être ensembles était révolu. Elle serra la Latina dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer qu'elles seront toujours meilleures amies, malgré le fait que son coeur lui hurlait de l'embrasser là, dans le couloir. Elle avait senti sa meilleure amie lui rendre avec force son étreinte, et acquiescer. Brittany avait alors laissée s'échapper une minuscule larme, vestige d'un amour sincère ….

**Une fin triste pour une fois, mais bon, c'est comme ça que se termine la saison 2, je voulais restée proche de la série. Dites - moi se que vous en penser ! **


End file.
